


To Pierce Your Soul

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the speakers speak and Dan’s waiting goes to a loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Pierce Your Soul

The two finished setting up all the gear, the cameras, the speakers, everything and gave each other a pat on the back.

 

“You ready to do this B?” Dan asked. Gavin nodded and faced the camera. In seconds the film was going. They explained what they were doing with the paint and the speakers, and the did their silly dance too.  Gavin made fun of Dan messing the paint up instantly while he fiddled around with the speakers they were using.

 

“I’m going to turn the volume all the way to…” Gavin paused and started making silly grunting noise, “There is no 11. Good enough.” he laughed. Dan chuckled in reply and finished pouring in the different coloured paints on the speaker. Gavin moved to the slow motion camera and started explaining the effects and what would happen once the music started. Dan focused the camera on Gavin, his face showing a light smile of affection. Gavin looked up to Danand returned the smile.

 

“Ready then B?” Gavin asked. Dan gave the thumbs up.

 

“Alright. Ram it up!” Dan laughed and pushed play on the system.

 

What happened next was not expected from either of them.

 

Instead of the music they had tested with earlier, the speaker the paint was on gave a loud, piercing shriek before all the glass nearby shattered, including the lens’ on the different cameras they were using. Both men fall down to the ground covering their ears in an attempt to block the sounds. Dan struggled to his feet and reached forward to turn the system back off, noticing the red the alarmingly amount of red on his hand. His head started to pound with each passing second, relief only coming to him once the sounds was off.

 

The silence after that was deafening - if you could call it that.

 

His ears were still ringing and he brought his hands to his ears to check for blood. Pulling them out in front of his face,his heart dropped as he saw them absolutely covered in the red substance. His vision became blurry and he shook his head to clear it, which was a bad idea.

 

Instead, he looked around to see Gavin weakly getting up. His ears appeared fine, but as soon as he caught sight of Dan, fear laced itself across his face. Gavins mouth opened and closed, but Dan couldn’t hear anything. He watched with a pained head as Gavin pulled out his phone and dialed 999.

 

The ambulance came and picked them up, checking both their vitals as the clambered into the back of the vehicle. As the ride went on, Dan’s ears were looked at and the bleeding was attempted to be stopped and they were eventually slowed down by the time they arrived at the hospital.

 

Dan smiled at Gavin as they were given a room to stay in. Just as the doctor was done checking on them and told them they would need to spend the night, Gavin’s eyes rolled to the top of his head and promptly fainted.

 

Dan screamed as he watched Gavin fall. In the back of his mind, he found it ironic that he was falling in slow motion to him, but in the forefront of his thoughts, all he saw was the love of his life falling down and hitting his head on the metal bedframe before crashing on to the ground.

 

The doctors acted instantly, pushing Dan aside and pulling Gavin up onto the bed, laying him out.  They checked all his vitals and let out a breath that everything appeared normal, and only a spot of blood dribbled from where his head connected to the frame. There was just one thing left to do, so Dan waited for Gavin to wake up.

 

And he waited.

 

For six weeks, Dan waited for Gavin to wake up. His own ears healed in time and the hospital had released him but he stayed by Gavin’s bedside waiting. After the first week they told him that Gavin must have slipped into a coma, that some form of brain injury occurred that his body had to shut down to try and fix.  Dan nodded and stayed focused on Gavin, holding his hand.

 

After the second week, Dan started talking to Gavin. He told him all sorts of things; how much he loved him, how the fans of both Achievement Hunter and Slow Mo Guys were worried sick about him and send their get-well wishes. The office wasn’t the same without him. The house wasn’t the same without him. Others from Rooster Teeth came and visited, with fake smiles and cards, flowers that smelt too strong, and cheap balloons.

 

Three weeks in the fan gifts started to pour in. Each day, a different Achievement Hunter would come in with a few select gifts for both Dan and Gavin. A new tower of pimps, pokemon stuffed animals and tons of cards. Dan just left them untouched, holding Gavin’s hand each time new things were brought in. He would leave them there for Gavin to open himself once he woke up.

 

Because he would, right?

 

During the fourth week, Dan had a break down. It was just past midnight and the month of hearing the constant beeping of the heart monitor was getting on his nerves. He stared out the window as the heavens open and started to pour rain. With two conflicting sounds, Dan’s own eyes started to water and he brought Gavin’s hand to his forehead and started to sob. His heart was breaking at the thoughts of Gavin never waking up, of him staying in a coma until a doctor forced him to take him off support. Gavin leaving him behind alone and betrayed. Anger rushed into Dan and replaced the despair. He dropped Gavin’s hands like it was on fire and stood, moving to the window and hit his head against it hard. The cool rain was seeping in through it and into Dan’s skin, in turn cooling him slightly. The anger subsided and Dan was exhausted. He turned back to Gavin and walked back over and resumed his spot. He kissed his forehead slightly and whispered a faint I’m sorry, I love you.

 

The fifth week Dan started to beg him to wake up, that it’s been long enough and that it is ok to wake up, that he would take care of him. He tried to bargain, he tried begging. In the fifth week, Dan was losing hope.

 

But then one day, six weeks later, Dan felt pressure on his hand. His eyes fluttered open as the pressure happened again.

 

“B? Can you hear me? Gavin?” Dan whispered. He pushed the nurses button as Gavin’s eyes started to flutter open. Dan let out a cry of joy, his heart fluttering. He brought Gavin’s hand to his lips and went to place a kiss on the knuckles.

 

The hand was sharply pulled out from his grasp like lightning. Confused, Dan looked up to Gavin’s face when his heart dropped to his stomach. The nurse walked in just as Gavin opened his mouth to speak for the first time in weeks.

  
“Who are you?”


End file.
